Power of Chaos
by Psycho Karma
Summary: Perseus Jackson and Nico Di Angelo were stripped of their powers and cast out of the camps because the gods feared them. Chaos saved them and is now their adopted father. Perseus and Nico are Chaos's assassins and generals of his armies. One day they are sent to stop a very powerful being who is killing anyone in her way for reasons unknown. But she is much more than she seems.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters/camp half blood/stuff. I wish I owned it. I do own the idea.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Third Person POV**

Perseus smiled to himself as he sat in his ornate blue throne. The throne room of Chaos's palace was enormous, made with white marble pillars and obsidian tile. Huge floor to ceiling windows looked out onto the vast plane of space. A throne so large and elaborate that it made Perseus's throne look like a pauper's, was centered on a large dais, with the other thrones next to it, making a U shape.

'Wonder what they would say if they could see me now?' Perseus thought. He still remembered the camp's betrayal 56 years ago like it was yesterday. The gods had been so afraid of his and Nico's power that they had stripped them of their powers and disowned them. The campers had avoided them like the plague. Without his powers to protect them, his mom and Paul had been killed.

Perseus clenched his hands into fists as he remembered Annabeth's last words to him.

 _"How could you be so useless? Even the gods have abandoned you. Go and never darken my life again."_ He never understood how, after so much they'd been through together, she could be so cruel to him. So he and Nico ran from their old lives. And when they'd been ready to kill themselves to forget the horrors of the past, **He** had appeared and saved them.

Chaos. Father of Everything. Creator of the Universe. First Primordial God. The only family he and Nico had.

Chaos had come to them. He gave them more power than the Olympians. He gave them armor, weapons, clothing, shelter, and became their adopted father. He made them immortal gods. They trained to become his right hand men, and earned many titles. They protected the innocent and killed whoever their Father needed dead. They were two of the eleven generals that were ruled by the twelfth general, Chaos himself.

If the camps could see him now, Assassin of Chaos, Protector of Earth, a God in his own right, they wouldn't be so cruel. They would beg for forgiveness. He was sure of it. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was begging. But that was the past. He protected people, though he wasn't fond of demigods anymore.

There was a flash of light that shook Perseus from his thoughts. He looked up to see Chaos walking towards him. Perseus quickly stood and bowed to the primordial god.

Chaos impatiently waved his hand for Perseus to stand straight.

"Didn't I tell you not to do that? I am _not_ one of those pompous brats of Olympus. Formalities are irritating. We are both living are we not? Who is to bow to whom?" Chaos asked rhetorically.

"I swore only to bow for you, Father. It annoys you to no end." Perseus settled back into his throne after Chaos was seated.

"Where is your brother?" Chaos asked.

"Here, Father." Perseus's 'brother' bowed to Chaos before he seated himself in a pure black throne on the opposite side of Chaos from Perseus.

"Nico. How goes training the new recruits?" Chaos asked.

"They can now imitate both Roman and Greek formations. I believe that by next month they will be convincing spies."

"Good."

Perseus and Nico studied Chaos rather worriedly. Their father seemed almost...afraid. No, that wasn't the right word. He seemed beaten down, his dark hair lank and unkempt, his swirling starry eyes dull, his pale skin slightly gray.

"What happened?" Perseus asked softly.

"Nothing."

"Father, we know you well enough to know something is terribly wrong." Chaos sighed.

"There is a very dangerous demigod on Earth." Chaos said at last. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want it as a new recruit?" He asked.

"No."

"Should we kill it then?" Perseus asked.

"You won't be able to." Chaos said.

"We have Chaotic Silver armor and weapons. We're unbeatable." Nico said.

"Not against her. You will all die. She's unstoppable. Fast, strong, she can fight better than most gods and she has no mercy whatsoever."

"What has she done?" Perseus asked.

"She is killing off demigods, mortals, and anyone who gets in her way. Mortals think that there's a group of mass killers on the loose. It's quite possible that she is working with monsters."

Perseus shot to his feet along with Nico.

"Father you have to let us fight her!" Perseus demanded.

"If you die there will be no one to protect the Earth from otherworldly threats."

"There will be no people of Earth to protect if we don't stop her!" Nico exclaimed.

"We can take a team of the elite assassins along with us as backup. We _will_ win father."

Chaos gazed down at his adopted sons. He was proud that they were willing to take this risk to protect the people of Earth.

"Very well, my sons, stop this threat before she kills us all."

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Detroit, Michigan U.S.A.**_

The girl who looked about sixteen might have thrown up at the sight of all the gore if she had been the person she once was. But that happy-go-lucky girl of her childhood was dead and gone, along with her emotions and conscience. Buried with the bodies of her betrayers.

She was not someone to mess with. The very air around her gave off an aura of power and pain. It didn't help make her any less scary that she was in a warehouse with the bloody remains of her opponent, and someone else's blood coated her hands.

Her long, straight, scarlet hair was dripping with another's blood, her skin pale as milk, her eyes were black flecked with silver. She stood there, motionless. There was no love in her eyes, yet no hate. She was empty, like a walking corpse. She gripped two matching silver swords, both dripping red.

'The brave demigod is dead.' She thought monotonously. 'The commander will be pleased. But what of the younger demigod? There was a satyr too. Curly brown hair with a rasta cap. They are running to the east. I will catch up soon. I will fulfill my orders.'

The woman swiped her swords through the air, causing crimson rain, before sheathing them on her back. She walked gracefully out the door, oblivious to her leg pouring golden ichor, for she could feel no pain. No anger. No sadness. No love. She followed orders. She _had_ to kill them all.

No matter how long it took.

Nobody could hide from death for long.

* * *

 **End Chapter 1**

 _ **Since I don't know if anyone likes this story, please review telling me that you actually want me to update this and I will.**_

 _ **Also, in the next chapter/s I am going to have more characters, so if you want me to put one of your OC's in, just review or PM me and tell me all about your OC. Looks, Personality, etc…**_

 _ **Remember, at least 1 review telling me you liked it = Chapter 2**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notice: I WILL PUT YOUR OC'S IN THIS STORY**

 **If you can PM me or review and tell me your OC's personality, species, looks, etc. and I will and them to the story because I need more characters.**

 **I also dedicate this chapter to the Guest who first reviewed (sorry I don't know your name) to kiiro and Serpiente Obsidiana**

 **I do not own any of the Percy Jackson Characters/Camp Half Blood/Stuff. I do own this idea.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Perseus's POV**

I have a very love/hate relationship with Earth and its tenants. When I was seventeen, the earth itself caused a giant war. Yet I protect it because some of those mortals could be awesome. Heck, who do you think invented pizza? Mortals! Cheesy pizza with the soft crust...

"Something funny?" Nico asked from beside me.

"What?"

"You were smiling. That means you are happy. Normally you are happy when something is funny." Nico said like he was explaining it to a small child.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a toddler."

"Wait, has Perseus started acting thy age?" Said a familiar voice behind us. Nico and I turned to see a girl in a silvery cloak and armor approaching us.

"Hey Zoe." Nico tried to clap Zoe on the back but she twisted his arm behind him. "Ow! Seriously!" He glared at the sorta-kinda-dead huntress. Zoe had been a constellation for a while but Chaos had brought her and a few others back from the dead to be part of his council and generals of the army.

"I heard that thee are going on a queste?" Zoe questioned.

"Jeez Zoe, talk about acting your age. Quit speaking caveman." I said to the four thousand year old huntress. She sticks out her tongue at me like a five year old. I smirk.

"People!" Nico shouted exasperatedly. "We were supposed to be in a meeting," he checked his watch, "Five minutes ago."

He started walking down the hall to the war room with Zoe dragging me behind him.

* * *

 **Secret Headquarters Somewhere In The Colorado Rocky Mountains**

 **Holt's* POV**

Agent 12 scares me. Wait, understatement of the year. She scares the sh*t out of everyone in the organization, excuse my language. I have no doubt in my mind that she could kill us all while blindfolded and hands tied behind her back.

There is no way to describe how I feel when she walks down the hall. Take what happened five seconds ago for an example; we're all doing our normalish stuff, and the hall goes deathly quiet as she rounds the corner, in black leather and streaked with red blood and golden ichor. Her long scarlet hair falls straight down her back, tipped with blood. She walks down the hall noiselessly and gracefully. There are waves of pure terror caused by her. And once she's away, everyone instantly relaxes.

Honestly, I used to have a crush on Agent 12. I'm sure all the guys here have had a crush on her at one time. But nobody dares to touch her after what happened to Kravinski.

One day Kravinski decides to be more of an idiot than usual and walks up to 12 during a meeting and kissed her. She broke his arm, collarbone, pelvis, and right femur, before taking out a small dagger and removing his 'jewels' as it were.

That wasn't what made it so scary. What was scary was the look of rage on her face when he touched her. If there is one thing everyone knows about 12 is that she has no emotion.

There's this story, well, legend, about what happened in the training yard once. They were training wild dogs to guard the compound.

One of the dogs, and it was a rabid one, ran up and bit Agent 12 in the leg. She didn't flinch or do anything. Instead, she carefully unhooked its foaming jaws and put it back in it's cage before calmly injecting herself with the painful rabies shots so she wouldn't get infected. And throughout the whole thing her face or actions didn't show any emotion at all.

Also the time when I shot her in the face with a paintball gun. Scariest accident of my entire rather short life. There she was, her milk pale face coated in blue paint, and I thought I was going to die. Instead she walked past me and didn't even clean it off till 6:00 when it was time to take showers. Nobody dared comment on it to her.

Ok. Focus Holt. Quit thinking about Agent 12. Who's seriously hot. And crazy. But still hot. Oh shut up already. I told the suicidal part of myself. What if 12 could mind read? That would be seriously embarrassing.

"Holt!" A voice barked, snapping me out of my crazy thoughts.

"Yes sir?" I asked respectfully. That was the rule to this organization. Treat everyone with respect. Especially the ones who will kill you. Like Agent 12. And there my thoughts go again. Back to Agent 12. I really need a hobby.

"Holt, there's a meeting in five. Get there."

"Yes sir." Our organization was comprised of a hierarchy. The dude who just spoke to me was the head honcho. Then there were the Special Agents: demigods labeled 1 through 12 that were like super assassins. Then there were the scientists, mostly Athena and Vulcan children. And the rest of this secret organization. Yup, we were half God. No I'm not crazy, I just talk to myself a lot.

* * *

 **Grover's POV**

 **(you totally didn't see that coming)**

We ran through the underbrush. Jacky was stumbling to keep up as we scrambled across the rocky landscape but we didn't dare slow down. She could still be pursuing us. My heart ached in agony. Dustin had quite possibly been a son of Zeus and that girl had slaughtered him. Jacky, possible child of Apollo, was seven years old and the girl, who I really doubted was actually 16 years old, she had taken her swords and pointed them at the child like she didn't care.

That was scary. There were few people in the world like that, who could commit horrid acts of slaughter and not feel anything.

The less of those people the better.

"Grover!" Jacky shouted. I turned to him. He pointed. We were almost to the city! We could hide there before securing passage to Camp. The girl wasn't going to kill us. I grabbed Jacky's arm and ran as fast as my hooves could carry me.

Suddenly a wave of shadows dropped from the sky and surrounded us is suffocating blackness.

HELP! I thought desperately as I slowly started to lose consciousness.

 **End Chapter 2**

 **Holt's POV was really weird and I'm sorry. You should know that Holt has slight multiple personality disorder, so sometimes it's like he's talking directly to the reader.**

 **On another note, I will add other people's OC's to this story, so just PM me or leave it in a review. Oh, and:**

 **Two more reviews = Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**About four/five hours ago I asked readers if I should make this a Percy Jackson/Avengers crossover. Since then I've had several people tell me not to make it a crossover. So I will not make this story a crossover, though I am going to mention Hydra once, along with one of the Nine Realms from Thor, because you know that Chaos is Lord of the Universe so it would be wrong not to mention different planets at one time or another, but it will not affect the story. Though I think it would be hilarious to make a small side story that involves the Guardians of the Galaxy and Percy...I might actually do that. On a different note, remember, if you PM me about your OC's I will put them in the story. This chapter is longer than I expected but whatever, the more the better, right?**

 **Now, to the next Chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Perseus's POV**

 **(flashback to right as he, Nico, and Zoe were going to the meeting).**

Trade agreements were agonizing. The meeting was so boring I was ready to tear my hair out. Nico was gripping a pencil so tight it looked like it would snap any second, and Zoe, the most patient and polite of us all, was drawing a rude picture of the Duke of Alfheim as a zucchini wearing a sombrero. It was surprisingly accurate.

Alfheim was a large world about three times the size of Earth, and was ruled by people that could influence magic. They called themselves Light Elves, and were regularly seen in Norse mythology. As I was Chaos's right hand man, I was to stand in for him if he was unable to come to a meeting. I was pretty sure he was outside in the palace's gardens having a picnic, but I didn't blame him for trying to avoid these guys.

I signed the papers finalizing the agreement that let Alfheim set up a trade network with one of Chaos's planets. Then a new group of people came in wanting to defect to some planet.

Snap! Nico's pencil splintered into jagged shards.

"I thought you said those were the last ones." Nico grumbled to me.

"Apparently not." I internally groaned. More paperwork. Suddenly one of Chaos's other generals came in.

"Lord Chaos requests your presence in the gardens." HA! I was right! The guard was still speaking. "I am here to take your place while you see him." Nico, Zoe, and I practically ran out of the room.

* * *

"Don't bow. You make me feel like a old man." Chaos said as he sat on a bench in the gardens. They were some weird gardens. Chaos's palace was not on a planet, instead, It floated along in space, in a slow orbit around the galaxy. Outside, the 'ground' was a clear glassy substance that allowed us to look down onto the universes. There was an artificial atmosphere surrounding the palace and it's grounds, allowing plants to thrive in circular courtyard. Chaos was seated on a bench next to the fountain in the center of the courtyard.

"You are an old man. Look at that gray hair." I smirked at my adopted father.

"You gave me gray hair." He replied.

"Father why did you call for us?" Zoe asked. Chaos gave me a look that said, 'See, your sister has a brain.'

"It is time to go. You and your brothers are going to Earth to stop a threat." He answered Zoe. "I have some gifts to give you." Nico jumped around excitedly. Including the years spent in the Lotus Casino he was close to 130 years old, yet he could be such a little kid. Chaos waved his hand and three silvery black cloaks appeared, one for each of us.

"These cloaks will shield you from the cold, and they will morph into armor. They were made with chaotic silver, so they are indestructible." We fastened our cloaks and were suddenly wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt with the silver symbol of Chaos on it. I gave Chaos a questioning look.

"They will also morph into regular clothes if you need to blend in." He answered my unspoken question. "You have a blade hidden in each of your armor vambraces. flick your wrist to unsheathe them. Also," He waved his hand again. Suddenly he was holding a sword that looked similar to Riptide, but Riptide had broken a few decades ago. I had used several swords since then but they had all felt wrong.

"This is _Kαταστροφέας."_ Chaos said. _Kαταστροφέας_ was the ancient greek word for Destroyer. The blade was about three feet long, and made of the silvery black metal of chaotic silver, but there were streaks of celestial bronze shot through it. Chaos handed it to me. Somehow it felt _right_ in my hand. The hilt was wrapped in black leather and seemed made for my grip.

" _Kαταστροφέας_ was forged from the broken shards of _Anaklusmos_ and chaotic silver. It was heated in the river Phlegethon, and cooled in the river Styx. It will kill immortals and mortals alike. No blade can match its strength." A sheath appeared at my side for Destroyer. Next a black bow and quiver full of arrows appeared in his hands.

"This bow is _Aληθινή_." (greek for 'True') "Forged by Nyx herself. The quiver will never run out of arrows, and _Aληθινή_ will always hit the target." Zoe slung the bow and quiver across her back. Then a fighting staff appeared in Chaos's hand. It was chaotic silver with celestial bronze and stygian iron wrapped around it for reinforcement.

"This is Kηδεμόνας." (greek for 'guardian') "This weapon is meant for defence, to protect others. It is the strongest object in the galaxy. No force, not even my powers, can break it." He slammed the bottom of the staff into the ground twice, and two curved blades shot out, one on each end of the staff. "This weapon can also be used for offence, the blades are shards of Kronos's scythe. This is a powerful weapon that only the worthy can wield without going mad." Nico took it and bowed his head to Chaos.

"Thank you." We said.

"It is time. I can only hope that you defeat this force. Now, I shall open a portal to Earth but you must remember this, it has been 56 years since you joined my army, however unlikely it is, you may run into someone from your past. So be careful and do not let your emotions rule you.

Chaos raised his hands and a swirling vortex opened. We stepped through and it closed behind us.

* * *

 **Outskirts of New York City**

 **Grover's POV**

" _Grover!" Jacky shouted. I turned to him. He pointed. We were almost to the city! We could hide there before securing passage to Camp. The girl wasn't going to kill us. I grabbed Jacky's arm and ran as fast as my hooves could carry me._

 _Suddenly a wave of shadows dropped from the sky and surrounded us in it's suffocating blackness._

 _Help! I thought desperately as I slowly started to lose consciousness._

The darkness vanished right before I blacked out. There, in its place, were three people about eighteen years old. They wore black jeans and black combat boots. They each had black hoodies on with the hoods up, covering their faces. They each had a silver symbol on their hoodies, a circle with eight arrows pointing in different directions. I had a feeling I had seen that symbol somewhere before.

One of the people stepped forwards. There was an aura radiating from him, more powerful than the gods themselves.

I put my pipes up to my lips and was ready to play a petrifying song to turn them to stone when the leader held up his hand in.

"Please don't do that." The leader said in a smooth, almost _familiar_ voice.

"Who- What are you?" I asked, putting Jacky behind me incase they attacked.

"There's no need to be afraid." Their leader said. "We are just looking for someone. A girl. A very powerful, dangerous, girl." I stiffened. They were looking for _her._ The girl who'd been chasing them. The evil girl.

"Are you working with her?" I asked. The leader didn't answer. I had a feeling he was studying me.

"You know her." He said accusingly.

"I know her, I wish I never had met her." I said with venom. "I was escorting a son of Zeus and another demigod to camp. She was chasing us but caught up to us in Detroit. Dustin was ten years old and he stayed behind to give us a running start. All we could hear was his dying screams." I said with hate. She was EVIL!

"Where is she now?" The leader asked.

"I don't know. We first met her in Phoenix, Arizona. Look for her there but I doubt she will be there."

"Thank you." The leader bowed his head politely to me, then he and his group ran into the forest.

Jacky and I headed down to the city. About halfway down the slope I recognized the symbol they had been wearing. Years ago, after the Giant War, Annabeth had been reading about primordials. There had been a circle with eight arrows pointing in opposite directions.

It was the symbol of Chaos, Lord of the Universe, Creator of All, First Primordial God.

* * *

 **End Chapter 3**

 **Ok, that took longer than I expected and I didn't even get half of what I was going to put in this chapter into it. I guess I'll save that for the next update. The weapons thing took up a lot, but they are going to be important so I thought I might as well put them in now rather than later. No promises, but I may do Chapter 4 later tonight. No promises. But school is out today and tomorrow so I really have nothing better to do. Also, if you PM me about your OC's, like their personality, looks, etc. I will put them in the story.**

 **How about 2 reviews = Chapter 4? I think thats fair enough. I would like to know what you guys think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Readers, I want to apologize so much. I was trying to update every weekend but I had to fill out this long application form for NJHS (National Junior Honor Society, this society that we american middle school students all want to get into but few are ever allowed) and then I had to write a essay on** _ **why**_ **I wanted to be a member of NJHS (Because it looks awesome on scholarship application forms) so I actually only got finished with the essay about ten minutes ago. This chapter is super short, but I figured that I should post it anyway because I owe you people who have been reading. But I** _ **will**_ **try to make the next chapter long. :-( Sorry again.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Third Person Perspective**

Perseus wove and dodged through the trees, Nico and Zoe sprinting behind him.

"Perseus!" Zoe shouted. Perseus slowed to a stop.

"What is it Zoe?" He asked, annoyed that he had to stop.

"Why are we running?" Nico asked. "You know that we could shadow-travel there, right?" Perseus rolled his eyes.

"We don't even know for sure that the girl is in Arizona. If we shadow traveled there, we could miss something."

"So your solution is to run across America?" Nico said.

"Yup." Perseus said. Zoe smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"It was for being an idiot. Let us set up camp thy woods tonight."

"Okey dokey." Perseus said. Nico pulled a square cloth out of his pocket and threw it on the ground. It turned into a tent big enough for six people. Zoe grabbed her bow and went off in search for fresh meat, while Perseus wandered around looking for firewood. He ended up smacking his face into a tree trunk.

"Owww…" Perseus staggered back to camp, where Zoe and Nico had already managed to start a fire and were roasting two rabbits on a spit.

"Why is thou nose bleeding?" Zoe asked. Perseus blushed, knowing he would be forever teased about it.

"I ran into a tree."

"Seriously?" Nico burst out laughing. "Only you could be that stupid Seaweed Brain."

"Don't call me that, Death Breath." Perseus retorted angrily.

"You don't call me Death Breath and I won't call you Seaweed Brain." Nico retorted.

"Death Breath suits you perfectly, _Zombie Dude_."

"You-"

"BOYS!" Zoe shouted, breaking up the fight. They turned to her.

"What, Starshine?!" They yelled simultaneously, then turned to glare at each other.

"Someone's coming." She hissed. They fell silent. And they heard it. Footsteps so quiet they would have never heard them had their senses not been trained for it. Footsteps heading towards them at a rapid pace.

Perseus peered cautiously through the underbrush, and a silver sword came swinging towards his head.

 **Again, this is a super short chapter, but I had about ten minutes of free time before I have to do a bunch of algebra stuff. Anyhow, I will try to write Chapter 5 soon and make it much longer.**

 **-Psycho Karma**


End file.
